


In Bloom

by MeddowsKingRat



Series: 500 Words [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat
Summary: Roger is a single parent living in London with his 2 year old son Felix, and he doesn’t have an umbrella.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: 500 Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905568
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Clog Factory





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For the 500 words challenge. Prompts are First Meetings and Parenting. Cue Maylor.

“Fuck fuck fuck-!!!“  
Roger chants as he feels droplets of rain on his face. 

He pulls Felix, who was resting soundly on his hip, close to his chest as he glances around to see if there is nearby shelter. 

He was walking home from the supermarket, groceries in held with one arm, baby in the other. 

“Should have taken the bus, fuck exercise!” He grits out to himself 

He wasn’t worried about himself getting wet, but the thought of Felix getting drenched in cold rain and it being his fault made him panic a bit. 

“Dada-“ The 2 year old says into Rogers neck as the rain starts to wet his hair.

“I know darling, I’m sorry.” Says Roger as he quickly picks up his pace and walks as fast as he can, looking for some open shelter before it pours too heavily. 

As the rain quickly gets a heavier, Roger goes faster, muttering curses. Their hair is soaked and Felix’s hands are tightly fisting Rogers damp coat as he whines from the cold 

“Hey! Sir! Hello?” A nervous sounding voice shouts from behind them.

Roger quickly turns around and squints to see a man with an umbrella quickly walking towards them. 

Before he can process much the man stands next to them and huddles them under. 

He was taller than Roger, and much dryer than him. 

“Oh- Thank you.“ Roger barely gets out 

“It’s alright, er, here, lets move to the side.” The man hurriedly says.

They shuffle over to the side and before Roger can even speak to the man Felix whines and sniffles into his neck.

“Hey, hey, no more rain sweetheart.” Roger tries to comfort him as he bounces him a bit on his chest 

“Sorry, he absolutely hates the cold.” Roger says as he finally properly looks up at the man.

“No no no, it’s alright, I didn’t want you guys getting soaked.” He replies.

After a beat of silence the man reaches out his hand

“I’m Brian, Brian May.” 

Roger glances down to his hand 

“I cant exactly shake your hand right now.” He says.

“Oh! Right..” Brian properly notices his full hands.

“Roger Taylor.” Roger says, offering a smile as he continues to rock Felix.

“A-and this is Felix, my son” He adds 

“Ah.” Brian smiles back, then shoots him a look Roger can’t read

“Do you play in that pub near Kensington? I swear you look familiar..”

“Sometimes, yeah.” He likes music. Roger lights up a bit. 

They start easy conversation and Roger finds himself enjoying their time with a stranger under his umbrella. 

Soon enough the rain turns into drizzling and Felix gets a bit too heavy for Roger to carry any longer. 

“Hey.. Do you um” Brian says as Roger let’s Felix down to stand 

“Hm?” Roger gets up. 

“Are you, together?”

Roger snorts. “Im single.”

“Oh! I see, I thought-“

“Yeah no, just me and him..” He gestures to a Felix. 

“Hey Brian?” 

“Yeah?”

“Could I get your number?”


End file.
